1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method, a computer program and a device for detecting a starting intention of a stopped vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
Driver assistance systems which are able to automatically stop behind other vehicles and restart are known per se. However, these driver assistance systems are primarily intended for use on freeways, i.e., without stationary traffic.
The drawback of the known driver assistance systems is in particular that these are not able to distinguish between a parked and a briefly stopped vehicle. A known driver assistance system would thus automatically stop behind a parked vehicle and carry out a bypass maneuver either never or at least only after a time period. This costs time. If the engine of the vehicle should still be running during the waiting period, this also costs additional energy in the form of fuel and/or electrical energy.